An Evening Out
by davros72
Summary: Jules manages to ask Rebecca out on a date... sort of.


TITLE: An Evening Out  
  
AUTHOR: Kevin Schultz  
  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: davros72@earthlink.net  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
  
PERMISSION TO ARCHIVE: I'm fine with it, just let me know where it'll be, that's all I ask.  
  
RATING/WARNINGS: G  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne and characters created by Gavin Scott, copyright Promark, Talisman, etc.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story first appeared in the SAJV Fanfic collection, "No Time For Landings." **********  
  
Jules Verne rested his head on his hands as he gazed out the window of his humble Parisian garret. He watched the magnificent airship Aurora as it gracefully drifted across the sky, on its way to a nearby landing site. As the airship began to descend, Jules stood up, took a deep breath, and made up his mind. He closed the window, and quickly left his room, heading downstairs and out onto the streets of Paris.  
  
A short time later, he located the Aurora's landing site, which wasn't all that difficult, considering the size of the airship's great balloon. Jules walked towards the airship, and entered the craft.  
  
Once aboard, Jules closed the door, and looked around. Sitting primly in a comfortable chair on the side of the main cabin opposite from the door, Rebecca Fogg quietly read a newspaper. She looked over the top of the paper at the sound of the cabin door.  
  
"Oh, hello, Jules," Rebecca said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Jules smiled nervously back, responding with a slight tremor in his voice. "Uh, Rebecca, hello, nice to see you." He looked around. There was no one else in the cabin. "Is, uh... I mean, where's Phileas?"  
  
Rebecca lowered her newspaper to her lap. "Out."  
  
"Out?"  
  
"Out there somewhere, doing goodness knows what."  
  
"I see. And Passepartout?"  
  
"With Phileas."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Good?"  
  
"I didn't mean... Well, I suppose I do mean that."  
  
Rebecca tilted her head, curious. "What is it, Jules?"  
  
Jules went over to her and sat down in a nearby chair. "Rebecca, I have a question for you. And you can say no and I won't be upset or disappointed or anything."  
  
"Go on."  
  
Jules sighed, summoning up his courage. Time to take the plunge, Jules, he thought to himself. "There's this... party that my friends are having. Tomorrow night. It's a big celebration we have every year. It's not like a birthday or anything like that. Just a traditional annual event among friends. And... oh, this is too embarrassing..." Jules began to stand up.  
  
Rebecca reached out, and gently touched his arm, motioning for him to sit back down. "Jules, relax."  
  
Jules sat, and leaned back in the chair. He took a huge breath. "Rebecca, will you go to the party with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I had to ask, but I understand if you don't want to, what with us being friends and all," Jules started. Then he stopped, realizing what had just occurred. "Wait a minute. What?"  
  
Rebecca giggled. "I said yes, Jules. I'll go with you."  
  
Jules' eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Rebecca announced, grinning at her friend.  
  
Jules let out a huge sigh. "Oh, thank you, Rebecca, you have no idea what this means to me. Every year all my friends go to the party, and they always have a pretty girl with them, and I always show up alone, and I'm sick of it, frankly."  
  
"Well, worry no longer, Jules Verne, I shall be there with you. As long as nothing comes up requiring my service to the Service, of course."  
  
"Of course, Rebecca, I understand completely." He paused, looking down at his hands as he wrung them together. "Um... do you have something to wear?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Rebecca mused, pursing her lips. "What sort of attire does a lady usually wear to one of these parties?"  
  
Jules frowned. "I don't know much about women's fashion, so I'm sorry I can't tell you exactly everything that they wore. They always look very pretty."  
  
Rebecca thought for a moment, then curled her lips into a wicked smile. "I think I can come up with something. Tomorrow night, you say?"  
  
Jules nodded.  
  
"Very good. What time?"  
  
"It should start around six, I think."  
  
Rebecca stood up. "Excellent. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
Jules quickly stood up as well, shaking his head. "No, thank you, Rebecca. You've made my day. You've made my year!"  
  
Rebecca laughed, and touched Jules' arm affectionately. "I'm delighted, Jules."  
  
"Until tomorrow?" Jules said as he moved towards the door.  
  
Rebecca nodded. "Unless something comes up, of course."  
  
"Of course. Oh, and tell Phileas and Passepartout that I said hello."  
  
"I shall."  
  
Jules smiled, and fumbled for the door handle. Eventually finding it, he opened the door and went outside. On his way back to his room, he jumped up in the air and pumped his fist in celebration.  
  
*****  
  
The following day saw Jules a complete nervous wreck from the time he woke up. He couldn't eat a thing for breakfast, and only managed to down a few slices of somewhat fresh bread for lunch. As the time for departure approached, Jules laid out his evening attire on his bed. He looked at it, and shivered with anticipation.  
  
Fingering the top button of his shirt, Jules began to undress.  
  
*****  
  
In her cabin aboard the Aurora, Rebecca admired herself in her mirror. She smiled at her image as she performed a few dangerously provocative poses.  
  
There was a knock at the door at the main entrance to the Aurora. Leaving her room, Rebecca swept quickly down the hallway, and answered the knocking at the door. A short man stood at attention in the doorway.  
  
"Agent Rebecca Fogg?" the man said formally.  
  
Rebecca's heart skipped a beat. Oh, no... "Yes," she answered, frowning slightly.  
  
"Message from Headquarters, Paris Branch, ma'am," the man said as he held out an envelope.  
  
Rebecca took the small envelope, and opened it quickly. Reading the short letter contained within, Rebecca's spirits sank. This feeling was swiftly replaced with anger. Damn it! she thought.  
  
The messenger turned to leave.  
  
"Just a moment," Rebecca said, her voice quiet but strong.  
  
The messenger paused, and turned back to face her. He flinched at her angry expression. "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
Rebecca walked over to a side cabinet in the main cabin, took out a pen and ink set and a slip of paper. She wrote a brief note, folded it up, and slipped it into a nearby envelope. She walked back to the messenger and handed him her envelope.  
  
"I need you to deliver this," she said.  
  
The messenger took the envelope, looked at it, and paused. He subtly patted his change purse and politely coughed.  
  
Rebecca's eyes bored into the messenger's. "Dismissed," she hissed.  
  
The messenger decided to cut his losses, and bowed, hurrying off.  
  
Rebecca watched as the messenger dashed away into the distance. Then, closing the door, she walked back to her cabin.  
  
*****  
  
Jules peered into his small mirror, attempting to view his evening-wear, to make sure everything looked as it should. He wanted tonight to be perfect. His hair appeared in order, not a stray strand out of place. His white shirt looked very fine, his black bow-tie neatly arranged. His black frock coat was immaculate, not a wrinkle on it. His black trousers also looked very presentable. Not even Passepartout could have pressed his outfit any better. OK, Jules admitted to himself, *only* Passepartout could have done better, but would also have been the very last to say so.  
  
Jules smiled in satisfaction at his mirror image. Excellent! Time to head over to the Aurora and pick up Rebecca.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door. Odd, he thought, I'm not expecting anyone. Everyone should be on their way to the party by now. Who could it be, then?  
  
Jules strolled over to the door, and pulled it open. And nearly fainted at the vision that met him.  
  
Rebecca Fogg stood before him, looking absolutely breathtaking. Her red hair was stylishly curled, her locks cascading down onto her shoulders. The red hair was accentuated by the dark maroon dress that Rebecca wore. The dress was enticingly form-hugging, and showed off her natural curves to devastating effect. Her matching maroon gloves reached up to her elbows. A simple black sash angled across her front to give her outfit just the right amount of dashing uniqueness without going overboard.  
  
Jules was at a total loss for words.  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Is this all right for the party?" she asked.  
  
Jules, still struggling to find his voice, simply nodded.  
  
"Excellent," Rebecca said. "You look amazingly immaculate as well, if I may be permitted to say so."  
  
Jules nodded. "Thank you, Rebecca," he finally managed to say. "Wow."  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Shall we go?"  
  
Jules nodded again. "Yes, please," he said. He made to walk out the door with her and leave, then at the last moment dashed back into his room, mumbling, "Just a minute." He returned a few seconds later holding something behind his back. He smiled and presented it to Rebecca. It was a beautiful white rose.  
  
Rebecca accepted the flower, her heart melting just a little bit more. "Oh, Jules, it's lovely!" she said. "Thank you."  
  
Jules helped pin the flower on her, and, closing his door behind them, he linked arms with her. "*Now* we're ready to go."  
  
*****  
  
Sir Jonathan Chatsworth paced about his office at the Paris Branch of the British Secret Service, wringing his hands nervously. A knock at the door startled him, and he hurried over to open it. His assistant, Jessica Kingston, entered and handed him an envelope.  
  
"Just arrived by messenger, sir," Jessica reported.  
  
Sir Jonathan took the envelope, opened it, and read the brief note. His brow furrowed, and his lips turned down into a frown as he finished reading. He crumpled up the note and the envelope and threw both to the floor, slamming his fist into the top of his desk.  
  
"Damn her!" he growled.  
  
*****  
  
The party was in full swing. Most of the guests had already arrived. The bar was serving drinks, the music, consisting of a simple accordion player and a violinist, was playing in the far corner, and several of the couples were dancing on the open dance floor. Several tables were collected off to one side of the large hall.  
  
The main doors swung open, and a new couple entered the hall. Heads turned, and jaws dropped. Shocked voices whispered, and several phrases spread through the hall. "Is that Jules Verne?" and "Who is that gorgeous woman Verne is with?" were among the most common of the traveling whispers. Even the musicians paused to acknowledge the entrance of the remarkable couple, then quickly started up again.  
  
Jules and Rebecca, arm in arm, strolled further into the hall, garnering admiring glances and approving smiles as they walked. A number of jealous looks were darting their way as well.  
  
A young couple ambled over to Jules and Rebecca. A tall man, holding hands with a pretty dark-haired lady, raised his eyebrows as he approached Jules. The two men shook hands. "Welcome, Jules. We weren't sure you were coming this evening."  
  
"You should know better than that, Jean-Paul," Jules said, smiling hugely. "It is nice to see you again, Michelle," he added, bowing to his friend's companion. Michelle curtsied politely. "May I introduce you to my friend Rebecca Fogg," Jules continued.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure," Jean-Paul said, bowing slightly to kiss Rebecca's gloved hand. Michelle and Rebecca nodded and curtsied to each other.  
  
"Jules, I should very much like to dance," Rebecca said as she turned to him. "Shall we?"  
  
Jules smiled and excused himself from his friends. He and Rebecca walked onto the dance floor as the musicians started up a slow number. Jules took Rebecca's hand, and slipped another hand around her waist. They began to dance, holding each other close.  
  
Jean-Paul and Michelle watched in amazement. Another man snuck up behind Jean-Paul, and whispered in his ear. "Is that Jules Verne?"  
  
Jean-Paul turned, and replied, "Yes, can you believe it, Jacques?"  
  
Jacques chuckled slightly. "I can believe it's Jules, I just can't believe who he's with. Who *is* he with?"  
  
Jean-Paul looked back at the dancing couple. "Her name is Rebecca Fogg, apparently."  
  
Jacques frowned. "I've never heard of her. Have you?"  
  
Jean-Paul shrugged. "No. She sounded English to me."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Jean-Paul glanced at Jacques. "What? Is Katrina suddenly looking a bit... disappointing now?"  
  
Jacques slapped Jean-Paul on the arm. "Shut up!" he hissed. Jacques felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. "Oh, Katrina, I didn't see you there!" he said, smiling guiltily.  
  
Katrina frowned at Jacques, and said indignantly, "An you *won't* be seeing any more of me! Good day, Jacques!" Katrina spun around and stomped her way outside. Jacques ran after her, calling her name despondently.  
  
On the dance floor, Rebecca and Jules continued to turn heads. As the musicians ended the slow number and kicked up into a jauntier tune, Rebecca and Jules stepped apart. They began to improvise a lovely little jig. Spectators cheered as they skillfully mirrored each other's moves and came up with other inventive steps.  
  
The night wore on, drinks flowed, and dancers swirled.  
  
*****  
  
Later, as the party was wrapping up, couples began departing.  
  
Holding each other close once more, dancing to a wistful slow song, Rebecca rested her head on Jules' shoulder. As the musicians brought the song to its beautiful conclusion, Jules looked at Rebecca. She lifted her head from his shoulder to meet his gaze.  
  
"Rebecca," Jules said, "I hate to say it, but I'm completely worn out."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness, Jules," Rebecca said, relieved. "I don't think I could dance another step!"  
  
They laughed, and looked at each other.  
  
"Shall we go?" Jules said.  
  
Rebecca sighed. "I suppose so. But before we go..."  
  
Jules looked at her closely. "What?"  
  
Rebecca leaned in, angling her head. Jules almost leapt back in surprise, but kept his cool. Rebecca's lips parted slightly, and Jules leaned forward to meet her. Their eyes closed, and their lips met, pressing together. They held the kiss, living in the moment, hearts beating together. They lost track of time...  
  
After what seemed like forever, they parted, their lips pulling away from each other. They both paused to smile before opening their eyes. They looked at each other, then both looked humbly down at their feet.  
  
Jules turned, and held out his arm. Rebecca took it, and the pair strolled towards the exit. The remaining couples watched their departure, most of them with their jaws hanging up just as they had been during the arrival of the beautiful pair.  
  
After Rebecca and Jules had left, the barman, cleaning a glass, said, "That's the first forty-five minute kiss I think I've ever seen..."  
  
*****  
  
Rebecca and Jules approached the Aurora, the street lamps illuminating their walk.  
  
Jules glanced at Rebecca. "I am so glad that you didn't get called away on a mission tonight," he said quietly.  
  
One corner of Rebecca's mouth twitched into a sly smile. "So am I, Jules."  
  
They reached the airship, and stopped at the door. They turned to face one another.  
  
Jules looked at Rebecca humbly. "Thank you, Rebecca, I had an incredible time tonight."  
  
Rebecca smiled as she held his hand. "I had a fabulous evening as well, Jules. You know, you are quite a dancer."  
  
"And you are quite a kisser, Rebecca," Jules replied softly.  
  
"Ah, well," Rebecca said, smiling shyly as she released his hand and looked away. "I think the less said about that the better, don't you agree?"  
  
Jules nodded. "Yes, I agree." He looked at her has she turned back to face him. "But it was incredible."  
  
Rebecca's smile grew. "Thank you for asking me. It's been a long time since I had an evening like that."  
  
Rebecca turned to the door, and opened it. She paused in the doorway and looked back at Jules, who stood in the glow of the Aurora's light. "Good night, Jules."  
  
Jules bowed and smiled. "Good night, Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca slipped inside the Aurora, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jules stared at the door for a few moments. Then, with a contented sigh, and with a happy smile on his face, he turned and walked away, heading for home.  
  
...THE END 


End file.
